


Studying at it's finest

by Brokenbyangels (orphan_account)



Series: Percy and his Idiots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Jason, Drunk Sex, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Harm, student percy, sub!Percy, teacher jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Brokenbyangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a teacher at the new high school. Percy is a student who is in the new class. What happens when the two get together at a bar the night before school starts? Just red it you hotdog!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonight we are young!

Jason's POV

I’m wasn’t nervous. Sure, this was the first day of school, but I was the teacher. I knew had to get kids to listen to me. Hell, I knew how to get passed all the giggling 

girls who thought I was hot. There was only one thing I was nervous about. My ex, Nico di Angelo, taught reading right next to my dam classroom. Which would be 

fine, if Nico wasn’t out to kill me.

 

Percy’s POV

I was doomed. I have really bad ADHD and Dyslexia and that, mixed with collage? Help me. I have a slip showing I’m not lying, and that I might need extra help with 

my work. 

To help get my mind off school, I decided to go shopping. I needed more food anyways. I was looking at the wine, because why not, when a guy ran into me, spilling 

everything that was in his arms.

The guy was pretty hot from what I could see. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. As we stared at each other, I noticed a small scar gracing his upper lip. He was 

tall and older than I was. Don’t let that make you wince though. He had a nice six pack that I could see through his skin tight tank top. 

He was blushing really hard and I smirked. Good to see. I handed him his dropped food with a flirty smile. 

“Hey. I’m Percy. Sorry ‘bout that.” 

The man smiled kindly. “Don’t worry about it, Percy. I’m Jason Grace. Are you a student here?” Was that hope in his voice. 

Jason’s POV

Okay, this kid was cute. If he was a student here, a junior too, I might have him in my class. I know, skim classes. But ass and cute blush was worth it. Oh gods, was 

I blushing?

The kid nodded slowly. “Yep. I’m a junior.” I could’ve jumped for joy. 

“Really? Well, I’m a teacher at the school. What classes are you taking? I teach Algebra ll.” 

Percy blushed. “I have that third period. Right before my lunch.” Ah, extra time after class I see?

“I can’t wait to have you.” With that, Jason turned around, leaving the blushing teenager by his self.

Percy’s POV Night before 1st day of school:

Partying was the last thing I needed to be doing on a school night. Ha, now I was drunk and school would suck tomorrow. I found my thoughts wandering to the cute 

teacher from my school. 

No sooner had I thought about him, I saw him, at the bar. I was drunk and feeling lucky, so I went and talked to him.

“Hello, Percy.” He remembered my name! “You don’t look too good. Wait, are you drunk?!” I grinned at him. “Well yes,” I slurred. “You look goodish tonight.” I 

added. He laughed. “Thanks, um, you too.”

I leaned forwards to kiss him, but in my druk state of mind, I missed, and landed on the corner of his mouth. He gasped. I tried again. This time I was spot on. He 

leaned forward, gaining the upper hand in our kiss. I couldn’t say I minded.

He pulled off quickly and brought me outside. Yeah, this would end well.


	2. Chapter 2

3erd POV  
Jason pulled Percy in for another hard kiss, moaning in his mouth. Percy, feeling bold, grabbed Jason’s ass, rubbing softly. Jason moaned again, which Percy swallowed gladly.   
Jason pulled on Percy pants with a whine. Percy smirked, the beer in his brain taking over.  
Jason pushed Percy harder against the wall, pulling off his clothes. Once they were both naked, Jason kissed Percy again, running his finger against Percy’s ass check. He pushed it in the crack, smirking against Percy as Percy whimpered. He wasn’t a virgin; but this was his teacher. Percy almost threw up.  
Jason pushed his finger in and Percy lost his train of thought.  
Jason slowly fingered Perce open, Percy groaning and moaning the entire time. He was lost in a wave of bliss, that was overflowing his senses. Jason suddenly pulled his fingers out and Percy whined at the loss.  
Jason was panting as he slowly slide his lubeless rock hard cock into Percy’s tight ass.  
Percy screamed. The pain was harsh. He buried his face in Jason shoulder.   
“Hush. I know, I know. Stay with me, babe.” Percy nodded mutely. He called me babe!   
Jason slowly began to pump in and out of Percy, making him gasp and scream. No one heard them over the sound of the music. I want to be like this my whole life Jason thought.

 

Percy’s POV  
I don’t really know what happened last night. I woke up in a bar and my ass hurt like hell. And then I had school. Great. I got through my first two classes okay, but then it was 3 period.   
I had a really bad migraine, but it was gone the second I stepped in the room. Mr.Grace didn’t look so good. Wait, we didn’t look together. Together.   
Oh no.

 

 

Jason’s POV

Today sucked. I just wanted Percy. He was such a needy bottom! BUt he was also drunk, and didn’t remember anything. At least I thought so. BUt then a ghost walked in. Wait, that was just Percy Jackson, white as a sheet. Oops.   
Man, he was cute. He was looking at me in pure horror. So he did remember some of last night. I winked then turned away. I couldn’t look at him without imagining his legs spread open wide. Begging for my cock. Screaming to be taken. Was that the bell?  
Bell? He would look go with a collar with a bell on it. My pet. Wait, class. Oh yeah. I’m being paid. I gathered my wits and turned back around and started my lesson. Percy was blushing, unable to think. Now that I mention it, where did my brain go?  
This was nuts. Percy’s nuts. Shit.   
This was going to be a long day.  
Oh well.  
Look at those eyes!  
Maybe I should hold him after class...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I'm bitch at sex scenes. Oh, well, I hope it was okay. R&R please! Thanks,  
> Ezzy


	3. I'm Sorry I'm not your Love

And so I do. 

“Percy? I would like to see you after class.”

Percy blushed bright red. 

“Oh-kay.” He stuttered back. A few kids in the back of the room laughed and one leaned forward to whisper in Percy’s ear. My eyes narrowed as Percy looked scared for a second before masking his fear and his blush. The kid grinned and leaned back.

I looked at my chart. “Luke? Have something you would like to say to the class.” 

Luke smirked. “Sure. Care to help me out, Perce?” Percy looked terrified. 

“Uh, it was nothing,” he said quickly.

Okay. Not good.

Percy’s POV

Why me? Why does LUke keep rapeing me? Will Jason notice?

Dam. Why would he even care. I was just a one night stand. 

I tried to focus on the lecture, but I felt bitter. He didn’t even love me. We were drunk.

Jason gave me a concerned look. 

And I felt the need for some payback.

I reached behind and grabbed Luke’s hand. He was surprised, but came up to sit basically on my lap. I kissed his ear. I knew he loved me. He wanted me. He asked me to date him so many times, he started rapeing me. I know. It was low. 

But worth it as Jason looked hurt and mad. He glared at them for a second. I wrapped my arms around Luke the same way I did to Jason. Oh yeah, this was good.

Jason’s POV

What now? 

I had fallen in love with the boy. I admit it. But what could I do? He was perfect. Perfect Percy. Made sense. 

I could never have him.

Percy’s POV

I was wrong. Luke didn’t love me. 

He pushed the knife into my chest, I saw red. I saw Jason. HIs hurt face. Tears ran down my face as Luke screamed at me.

3erd POV

Percy’s body was found the next day by Grover Underwood.

Luke was arrested for attempted murder. 

Percy was in the hospital in a coma. 

Miss Jackson was there, crying and screaming at everyone.

Jason lay numb on his couch. He had almost lost Percy. No, he had. He was just as guilty as Luke. He had watched Luke hurt him. And in the moment, he was so hurt he didn’t move until it was too late. He ran to get Grover, who called the police.

Jason deserved this. He was an asshole. This was better. 

He pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy don't kill me. I know that was bad. BUt tell me about it. Oh, Perce is alive, just really super duper hurt. #Jercy until death. Wait hehe

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIII This is my first fic here........ Yeah. So R&R people! I need to know how much I suck! Let me know everything. I don't know if I'll add more chapters, so let me know if I should.


End file.
